Se le apagó la luz
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU]. A estas alturas ya no sirve de nada.. Pero en verdad lo siento, siento haberte fallado. Songfic [Miroku&Sango]


Hola minna ! espero no me hayan olvidado XD, Bueno pues aki ando de nuevo.. motivo un fic ke debi haber subido ayer.. pero con eso de ke me doy el lujo de hacer y deshacer (ahora saben por ke tardo tanto en actualizar XD) pues no lo termine a tiempo .. jejeje era de suponerse y luego para el colmo este no era el fic que inicialmente queria subir.. pero bueee el chiste es que subi XDD

Este fic es para mi nee-chan (vane) por su cumple el día de ayer. Nee-chan siento no haberlo subido ayer XD es ke tomo muchos giros el fic planeado y acabe subiendo esta idea que vino en ultimo momento y me agrado más, esta va mas acorde con tus gustos. Ojalá te guste esta peke pero.. esta hecho con mucho amor (la ke no es cursi XD) Nuevamente FELIZ CUMPLE! Nee-chan te kiero un chorro! Gracias por ser como eres y aguantarme tanto XDD

Y pues minna ya saben dejen su review! Para que me digan que tal esta este churro de fic XD

**Disclaimer: **Ya empezamos mal.. pero en fin XD ellos no me pertencen, ni la cancion XD solo la idea n.n que espero les guste .

**Summary: (**AU) A estas alturas ya no sirve de nada.. Pero en verdad lo siento, siento haberte fallado. Song-fic (Miroku&Sango)

**Se le apagó la luz**

¿Como estás hermosa? Hoy vengo a verte espero que me extrañes así como yo lo hago. En este tiempo he pensado muchas cosas. Sabes te extraño más de lo que pensé, me haces tanta falta

Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, quizás a estas alturas ya no sirva de nada.. Pero en verdad lo siento, siento haberte fallado.

Lo se en estos momentos no sirve de nada, decir que lo siento.

No debí haberte provocado

Aun me atormenta aquella noche** …**

**_Yo no siento nada_**

_**pero**** presiento que a chorros se escapa**_

_**la**** magia de mi alma gastada**_

_**ella**** en la calle tirada**_

_**algunas**** sirenas lejanas**_

_**resuenan**** en la noche olvidadas**_

_**veloz**** caballo de acero**_

_**tu**** gasolina mi sangre y su cuerpo**_

_**se**** mezclaron en el suelo.**_

"Mami a donde iras?"

"Iré a una fiesta con tu papá" le dijiste mientras continuabas arreglando tu larga cabellera. Yo te observaba desde la puerta de nuestra alcoba

" Y yo también iré?"

"No usted se quedara aquí en casa" dije interrumpiendo tu conversación con nuestra hija

"No papi yo quiero ir también, verdad que yo también iré mamá?" tomó una almohada entre sus manos y puso aquella carita, con la que siempre sucumbíamos a sus caprichos

"Esta vez no jovencita" comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Alcance a percibir tu sonrisa por tu reflejo en el espejo. "Pero si quieres te traemos algo"

"m m m esta bien" dijo resignándose

"Entonces que es lo que le traeremos?"

"Helado!" dijo dando un salto en la cama. El timbre sonó

"Seguramente es Kaede" dijiste dejando el cepillo

"quieres que abra?" te pregunte, la verdad no quería abrir estaba muy cómodo sentado en la cama

"No, yo voy" me diste un beso antes de partir

"Entonces si me traerán el helado papa?"

"Solo si te portas bien"

"Pero si yo siempre me porto bien" me dio un abrazo

"Eso lo veremos" le di un beso en la mejilla

"Miroku, vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde!" escuche que me gritabas

"Si ya voy!" respondí "Nos vemos princesa" le di un beso en la frente "Pórtate bien, no hagas enojar a Kaede"

"si papá" Salí del cuarto y baje a la estancia

"Miroku ya?" te colocaste tu abrigo

"Si ya, solo me estaba despidiendo" tome mi saco "Y esas cortinas?"

"Las compre hoy en la mañana"

"No me gustan"

"A ti nada te gusta"

"Eso es mentira" me acerque a ti, puse mi mano en tu cintura y te pegue a mi "Tu me encantas" mordí tu oreja, tu reíste. Me encantaba escuchar esa risita tuya, me erizaba toda la piel escucharla

"Adiós mami!" gritó Megan desde las escaleras, me separe de ti al escucharla

"Adiós hija! Pórtate bien, no te duermas tan tarde quieres" le lanzaste un beso

"Si mamá" imito tu acción y también te mando un beso al aire

"Nos vamos Kaede, cualquier cosa ahí están los números de teléfono"

"Si sango, no te preocupes, ya mejor váyanse o llegaran tarde"

"No tardaremos, llegaremos como a las doce" caminaste a la puerta, la cual abrí para que salieras

"No te preocupes, diviértanse!"

"Gracias" dije mientras caminaba detrás de ti.

"Cuídense que el rumbo esta feo!" gritó para que escucháramos

"Si tendremos cuidado!" respondiste abriendo la portezuela del carro

**_El gris de la carretera me dibujo su melena_**

**_Y la luz se le apago, y su voz se le apago_**

Después de dos horas habíamos llegado. Honradamente a mi no me gustaban estas reuniones, solo venia por ti

"Bien llegamos.. aun tenemos tiempo de marcharnos e irnos a cenar a otro lado" te susurre al oído. Puse mi mano en tu pierna

"Miroku" dijiste riendo. Un golpe en el cristal nos regreso a la realidad

"Buenas noches" eran los del ballet parking. Con un gruñido por parte mía, baje del carro. Fui de tu lado para abrir tu puerta pero el joven que nos interrumpió me gano

"Me permite" le dije al muchacho al ver que no quería soltar tu mano

"A si disculpe" respondió algo apenado. Tu le sonreíste. Trate de ignorarlo; tome tu mano, le di las llaves para que estacionara el carro y luego camine junto a ti al edificio

"Luzco bien" me preguntaste mientras tomaban tu abrigo

"Luces hermosa" respondí. Lo que dije era verdad lucias esplendida en aquel vestido negro, si por mi hubiera sido no te habría dejado que te quitaras el abrigo, no quería que nadie te admirara mas que yo

"Sango!" escuche que dijeron tu nombre. Di la vuelta, aquella persona no me agradaba nada

"Kuranosuke! Que gusto verte" caminaste hacia él "Te presento él es mi esposo Miyamoto Miroku. Miroku el es un antiguo compañero"

"Y ex novio" te interrumpió. Era ya un hecho odiaba al tipo "Kuranosuke Takeda mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío" mentí

"Pero dime que haces tu aquí?"

"Pues vengo por negocios"

"En verdad?" le preguntaste incrédula "En donde trabajas?"

"Pertenezco a la firma Takahashi"

"No, puedo creerlo!" tomaste mi brazo

"Si, y díganme ya tienen mesa?"

"No"

"Entonces los invito a sentarse con nosotros" te ofreció su brazo "Espero no les incomode sentarse con unos colegas míos"

"No en lo absoluto" soltaste mi brazo y colocaste el tuyo entre el brazo de él mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa

Llegamos a la mesa, varios señores se pusieron de pie y se presentaron. Tomamos asiento y comenzaron a hablar de cosas que carecían de sentido para mí.

**_Se le apago la luz, tembló_**

_**y**** no llega la camilla, luche buscando una salida**_

_**para**** ir a escuchar su corazón**_

_**con**** las manos confundidas, no me mantengo en pie**_

_**no**** llego hasta la niña de mi vida.**_

Ya estaba aburrido, era mi cuarta copa de lo que repartían los meseros, la cena aun no llegaba

"Me sorprendes Kuranosuke" lo halagaste por décima vez. Esto se estaba volviendo enfermo

"No es para tanto"

"Como que no lo es, eso es…"

"Voy al baño" te interrumpí antes de que lo comenzaras a halagar de nuevo. Me viste, me diste una sonrisa y regresaste a alabarlo

**_Porque no habla no entiendo_**

_**hace**** un momento me iba diciendo**_

_**no**** corras tanto que tengo miedo.**_

Ignoraba donde se encontraba el baño,así quepase por el bar, y tome asiento

"Me da otra de lo que están repartiendo por favor" le pedí al que atendía

"Hola" dijo una muchacha que se encontraba a mi derecha

"Hola"

"Vienes solo?" se podía notar que ella había bebido mas que yo

"Se podría decir que si" dije al recordar que tú tan amablemente me habías ignorado toda la noche

"Yo también" se acerco a mi "Kagome Higurashi"

"Miroku Miyamoto"

"Te importa si me siento?"

"No, es un país libre" tome la copa que dejo el del bar

"Te estas divirtiendo" negué con la cabeza

"Y tu?"

"No, a menos claro que tu novio te deje por una pelirroja sea divertido.. Entonces si"

"Lo siento" no supe que mas decirle

"No importa. Dime a ti también te gustan las pelirrojas?" No pude evitar reir ante el comentario. ¿Como lucirías de pelirroja?

"No exactamente"

"Me alegra" me dio una sonrisa y comenzamos a platicar

Tal vez suene extraño, pero me sentía cómodo hablando con esta perfecta desconocida, el tiempo se me paso. Me olvide de todo, perdí la noción de lo que me rodeaba y cuando menos acorde sus labios estaban en los míos y mis manos en su cadera.

El sonido de mi nombre con tu tono de voz me hizo aterrizar en la realidad. Si alguna gota de licor había en mi sistema, verte ahí casi enfrente de mí hizo que se me bajara. Me separe de la muchacha, al ver que dabas la vuelta.

"A donde vas?" preguntó

"Por mi esposa" le conteste corriendo hacia donde tu estabas. Acababa de hacer una estupidez.

**_La ambulancia volaba_**

_**entre**** la vida y la muerte, pensaba**_

**_que_****_ echaba tanto de menos su casa_.**

"Sango!" grite tu nombre. Al parecer le pedías el carro al muchacho del ballet parking

"Regresa con la muchacha esa!" tu voz se quebraba

"Sango déjame explicarte" llegue hacia donde estabas

"Explicarme que ¿Cómo la besabas?"

" Las cosas no son como parecen"

"Me vas a decir que vi mal?"

"No, pero.." llego el carro. El muchacho se acerco a mí y me dio las llaves. Tú te subiste y cerraste la puerta fuertemente. Di un suspiro y camine hacia el asiento del conductor. "Sango" te llame, no me dirigiste la palabra, arranque el carro y avance lo mas rápido posible, tenia que llegar a nuestro hogar lo mas pronto que se pudiera

**_Amarga risa en la cama_**

_**imagina**** que es una diana**_

_**con**** todas esas agujas clavadas.**_

"maldita sea! Di algo" grite. El silencio en el que estaba me mataba

"Que quieres que te diga.. ya se, que tal besa tu amiguita?"

"Muy bien!" conteste. Eso no era lo que quería que me dijeras "Y dime le pediste su numero de teléfono a como se llama.. Kuranosuke?"

"Eres un idiota Miroku!"

"Déjame repasar esto, tu eres la que le coqueteas y yo soy el idiota?"

"No le estaba coqueteando"

"Si claro. Me sorprendes Kuranosuke!" imite tu voz

"Yo no soy el que se anda besuqueando con otra!"

"Solo por que no te vi no significa que no lo hayas hecho!" voltee a verte

"Para eso querías venir verdad!"

"Yo no quería venir, pero en cambio tú seguramente ya tenias todo planeado, el cuarto y todo.."

"Muérete" te diste la vuelta y empezaste a jalonear la manija

"que haces!"

"Me voy a bajar" dijiste decidida

"Estas loca!" regrese la mirada al camino

"Loca estaría si me quedara aquí!"

"Detente sango!"

"Para el carro y déjame salir"

"No lo haré" deje una mano en el volante y con la otra trate de tomar tus manos

"Suéltame Miroku no me toques!"

"Entonces deja de jalonear la portezuela!"

"La dejare de jalonear si la abres!"

"Entiende no la voy a abrir" te observe

"Miroku cuidado!" vi tu rostro lleno de pánico, regrese mi vista al camino una luz me cegó, di la vuelta al volante lo mas rápido que pude. No recuerdo más

**_Bromea sobre su suerte, le hace sentirse mas fuerte_**

_**entre**** la vida y la muerte se piensa tan diferente.**_

**_Y la luz se le apago, y su voz se le apago..._**

"Sango!" te llame mientras trataba de salir de donde estaba y ponerme de pie. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Salí de donde me encontraba, me puse de pie y camine hacia donde posiblemente podrías estar, vi tu rostro y suavemente tome tu mano. "Sango" te susurre

"Mi..roku" nunca me alegre tanto de escuchar mi nombre

"Sango!" exclame alegremente aun estabas viva

"Sabes deberías ponerte celoso del freno de mano" no entendí tu comentario, hasta que la luz ilumino, una parte de tu cuerpo permitiéndome ver que de alguna manera el freno había atravesado tu costado. "Miroku puedes quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, mi mano esta atorada" lagrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos, las cuales se mezclaban con tu sangre. Mis manos temblorosas lo desabrocharon. "Gracias" dijiste tratando de levantarte

"No te muevas" te pedí

"Me esta empezando a lastimar el freno" en tu rostro se notaba en dolor, mientras tu mano cubría el pedazo de metal que salía de tu costado

"Necesito llamar a una ambulancia" busque mi celular entre mi ropa

"Miroku.."

"Si?"

"Se nos olvido la nieve de Megan"

"Mañana la compraremos" tome tu mano al no encontrar mi celular, pensé que quizás así no te irías de mi lado, tu la tomaste y la apretaste lo mas fuerte que pudiste

"Miroku.. siento haber puesto esas cortinas en la sala" tu voz se encontraba entre cortada y tenue. Vi tu rostro varias lagrimas salían de tus ojos

"No te preocupes mañana las cambiaremos" dije limpiando tus lagrimas con mi mano temblorosa

"En verdad lo siento Miroku.." cerraste tus ojos

"Sango abre tus ojos!" te exigí, lentamente los abriste. No quería que los cerraras, quería saber que aun estabas despierta, que aun estabas conmigo "No los vuelvas a cerrar" apreté mas tu mano

"Miroku, perdona"

"Ya te dije que las cortinas las cambiaremos mañana" alegue no quería que te siguieras disculpando, no quería que te despidieras.

"Le puedes decir a Megan" respiraste con dificultad "Que la quiero mucho" terminaste de decir

"Tu se lo dirás sango" reíste

"Miroku… promete que te casaras de nuevo"

"Sango deja de decir tonterías" dije molesto, tu guardaste silencio. "No me casare de nuevo!. Recuerdas hasta que la muerte nos separe!" recosté mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. Tu corazón latía débilmente, sentí tu mano en mi cabeza

"Miroku.. te amo"

"Yo también sango" cerré mis ojos. Nunca debí haberlos cerrado.. gran error…

**_Se le apago la luz, tembló_**

_**le**** cerraron las cortinas**_

_**y**** escucho pasar la vida y el**_

_**suave**** latir de un corazón**_

_**la**** indirecta comprendida**_

_**una**** torpe despedida de**_

_**la**** niña de su vida...**_

Abrí mis ojos no reconocía el lugar en el que me encontraba. Escuche mi nombre, voltee hacia donde provenía esa voz. Era Kikyou

"Al fin despiertas!" dijo entusiasmada

"Que paso?" pregunte al no recordar nada

"Tuviste un accidente…" respondió algo triste "Estuviste 10 días inconsciente"

"Y sango?" inquirí al recordar todo

"Ella…"

"Donde esta sango Kikyou! Donde esta mi esposa!" Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, que no me habías abandonado

"Ella… murió" pronunció las palabras que no quería escuchar

"No! Ella no esta muerta" trate de levantarme. Kikyou me lo impidió "Ella estaba conmigo viva" lagrimas salieron de mis ojos "íbamos a cambiar las cortinas"

"Lo siento Miroku.. en verdad.. lo siento" sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, me abrazo fuertemente

"No! Tu no sientes nada! Tu no comprendes nada!" la retire bruscamente. "Ella no esta muerta! No lo puede estar" no quería creerlo.. no podía creerlo

"Miroku…"

"Donde esta Megan?"

"Esta en casa de los padres de Sango"

"Y .. donde esta su.."

"Hace dos días la velamos…" mas lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos.. esto tenia que ser una pesadilla. Cerré mis ojos y los apreté fuertemente con la esperanza de que al abrirlos despertara a tu lado, con el fuerte grito de nuestra hija… pero no, seguía en la fría habitación del hospital

"Miroku…"

"Kikyou, por favor déjame solo" pedí, no quería ver a nadie, solo a ti..

"Si.." se levanto. El sonido de la puerta me indico que se había marchado.

Mis ojos lloraron como nunca lo imagine. Tú ya no estabas a mi lado, y era mi culpa. Como le iba a explicar a nuestra hija que ya no regresarías… que tu nunca volverías, solo por una estupidez de su padre..¿Dime como?

**_Se le apago la luz, tembló_**

_**le**** cerraron las cortinas**_

_**y**** escucho pasar la vida y el**_

_**suave**** latir de un corazón**_

_**la**** indirecta comprendida**_

Si lo se, ya son dos años de eso, pero aun no te puedo olvidar, aun sigo esperando a que salgas del baño con tu bata blanca.

Aun sigo deseando amanecer entre tus brazos.

Lamento no venirte a ver antes, pero pensé que si no venia quizás tu regresarías…

Kikyou me ha contado que Megan ha venido a verte.. También ella te extraña.

Sabes ya esta muy grande, va a cumplir 8 años ya. Hay noches en que paso por su habitación y se oyen sus sollozos.. nos haces tanta falta

"Papá" doy la vuelta Megan viene corriendo

"Megan despertaste"

"Por que no me despertaste yo también quiero hablar con mi mamá. Tu siempre la quieres para ti solo" le respondo con una sonrisa. "mama que crees! Saque un 10 en mi examen de matemáticas…"

_**una**** torpe despedida de**_

_**la**** niña de mi vida...

* * *

**_

**N/A:** Bueno aquí termina n.n ojalá les haya gustado.. para serles sincera.. yo cuando lo escribía estaba llorando XD, en verdad, creo que el escribirlo mientras oía la canción de Alejandro Sanz, no era de mucha ayuda, solo espero haber causado ese efecto en ustedes , porque yo la verdad soy bien chillona por todo lloro, por eso no me sorprende haber estado llorando cuando lo hacia.. pero bien pasando a otro tema.. para todos aquellos que quieren saber cuando actualizare (la pregunta del millón de dólares) pues esperemos que pronto.. solo salgo de exámenes y me pongo las pilas XD.. tratare de cumplirlo

Ahora si ya sin mas ke decirles me despido, porque tengo ke estudiar comunicaciones, para el examen de mañana.. deséenme suerte T.T

Cuidense minna! Nos estamos leyendo ja ne!


End file.
